1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a motor-driven vehicle, and more particularly to a motor-driven vehicle that has two vehicle bodies, which are interconnected removably.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional motor-driven vehicle 1 includes a rear vehicle body 11, a front vehicle body 12, and a lock pin 13 interlocking the first and second vehicle bodies 11, 12. The rear vehicle body 11 includes a sleeve tube 111 extending horizontally and forwardly therefrom and having two aligned holes 112. The front vehicle body 12 includes a hollow insert rod 121 extending horizontally and rearwardly therefrom and disposed telescopically within the sleeve tube 111 of the rear vehicle body 11. The insert rod 121 has two aligned pairs of holes 122 spaced apart from each other. When it is desired to interconnect the first and second vehicle bodies 11, 12, the insert rod 121 is inserted into the sleeve tube 111. Subsequently, the holes 112 in the sleeve tube 111 are aligned with a selected one pair of the holes 122 in the insert rod 121 so as to allow for insertion of the lock pin 13 through the holes 112 in the sleeve tube 111 and the selected one pair of the holes 122 in the insert rod 121.
The conventional motor-driven vehicle 1 has the following disadvantages:                (1) The lock pin 13 is a separate member. Therefore, at some point during assembly, the lock pin 13 needs to be completely removed from both of first and second vehicle bodies 11, 12, thereby resulting in a troublesome operation.        (2) Because the sleeve tube 111 and the insert rod 121 are disposed respectively at middle portions of the rear and front vehicle bodies 11, 12 (i.e., “middle” with respect to a transverse direction of the sleeve tube 111), it is difficult to insert and remove the lock pin 13 into and from the holes 112, 122 in the rear and front vehicle bodies 11, 12, particularly after vehicle shells (not shown) have been assembled respectively to the rear and front vehicle bodies 11, 12.        